


A Flower, Fluff, and a Wholesome Harmony Christmas

by Bob49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob49/pseuds/Bob49
Summary: Harry has a surprise for his girlfriend Hermione. Year 5 Christmas HHr fluff.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Christmas With Harmony 2020





	A Flower, Fluff, and a Wholesome Harmony Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Proton for beta'ing. Check out his works!

###  A Flower, Fluff, and A Wholesome Harmony Christmas

Hermione was reading in the Common Room when an invisible hand clapped over her mouth. She was about to panic when Harry’s head poked out of the Invisibility Cloak, a nervous grin on his face. 

“Meet me down here at midnight.” He whispered in her ear. 

And then he was gone. 

...

Just before midnight, Hermione walked into the Common Room and stopped short. Harry stood in front of her dressed in a formal suit, holding his hands behind his back with a nervous smile on his face. What really caught her attention, however, was their revamped surroundings. 

“Harry? What’s all this?” 

The Common Room was completely unrecognizable. Instead of moth-eaten drapes, there were glittering ice figurines hung all around the room. Hermione blushed when she noticed the recurring Ice Hippogriff with tiny impressions of her and Harry riding on its back, Ice-Hermione’s arms wrapped tightly around Ice-Harry. The chairs had all been cleared off to the side and charmed an icy blue. Boughs of holly and mistletoe hung from the ceiling while snowflakes fell lazily from the sky. She held out her hand to catch one, and saw in its center a moving photograph. It was of her and Harry, at the end of their fourth year, standing on the platform of King’s Cross, and she had just given Harry a kiss on the cheek. He was blushing a furious red, and Hermione could not help but smile at the memory. 

She examined Harry more closely, and felt her face heat up at how handsome he looked. His messy hair was still as untameable as ever, and she felt a sudden urge to walk up to him and mess it up even further, preferably while their lips were linked. She shook her head quickly to clear that frivolous thought. 

Clearing his throat, Harry pulled his hands out from behind his back and presented her with a flower. 

“Merry Christmas, Hermione.” 

She smiled brilliantly at him, eyes shining, and she saw that Harry’s knees wobbled slightly. She took the flower from him and a flick of her wand later, it was woven into her hair. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry. You did all this for me?” 

He smiled sheepishly as he ran his hand through his hair. Hermione’s fingers twitched as she once again fought the desire to run her hands through his hair herself. 

“Yeah. I know your first Yule Ball didn’t go quite how you wanted it to, so I asked Professor McGonagall to teach me some things. I was still too stupid to realize what you meant to me back then, but now that I know, I’m going to make sure that every Christmas is the best one you’ve ever had.” 

He pulled out his wand. “You’re a little underdressed, but that’s ok. May I?”

She felt puzzled, but she nodded anyway. Harry waved his wand in a complex pattern and whispered an incantation. Suddenly, Hermione saw that her pajamas had turned into an exact copy of her Yule Ball dress. 

Harry grinned at her. 

“Can you tell that I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you that night? And every day since?” 

He reached up and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“You look amazing. You always do. I pity anyone who doesn’t realize that.” 

Harry leaned forward and kissed her brow. 

“In my eyes, you, Hermione Granger, are, both inside and out, the single most beautiful person in the world, and I’m not just saying that because I’m your boyfriend.” 

He gently kissed her on the lips, which promptly spiraled out of control as Hermione grabbed him and deepened the kiss, thoroughly mussing up his hair in the process. After an eternity, she stepped back, smirking slightly at Harry’s dazed expression. 

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry shook his head, seemingly trying to restart his higher thought processes. 

“Always,” he answered with a smile. 

He then waved his wand once, and suddenly, a slow ballad began playing. Harry set his wand down and he held out his hand to Hermione before bowing. 

“May I have this dance?”

Hermione giggled in spite of herself and took his hand. 

“Of course.” 

They walked slowly over to the center of the room, eyes never departing one another’s. Harry placed his arms around Hermione’s waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed from side to side, gazing lovingly at each other as the passage of time slowed and the world seemed to stop. At some point the music stopped playing, but neither noticed. For a brief time there was no corrupt Ministry, no war, no worries at all- just Harry and Hermione, content in one another’s arms. 

Neither wanted this moment to end, but as the clock struck one, they broke apart, Harry seemingly having realized that they’d been up for far too late. 

“Hermione. I don’t want this to end, but the patrols are going to be back soon. I’ve saved your present for when you wake up in the morning. Also, I’ve arranged dinner later tonight in the Room of Requirement, just the two of us.” He quickly placed a finger on her lips before adding, “Yes, I paid Dobby for it. Merry Christmas, Hermione.” 

She did not know what to say, so with her heart in her throat, her eyes shining with tears, she replied by pulling his head down for a long, loving kiss. 

“Merry Christmas, Harry. You didn’t have to do all that. Just being with you is the best present I could ask for, and this is already my favorite Christmas ever.” 

He smiled at her and shook his head. 

“You deserve all this, and more.”

Hermione’s heart was soaring. He was telling her what she had wanted to hear for so long - in all the ways he knew how to, but it was up to her to say the words first. Before her courage deserted her, Hermione lunged forward and kissed him fiercely. 

“I love you,” she said when she pulled away from him minutes later. 

Harry’s eyes widened. Nobody had ever told him that before - nobody that he could remember, at least. Even as he thought about it, the truth of the matter hit him like a Bludger. Of course she loved him, and he finally knew what that warm feeling in his chest was every time he looked at her. 

Hermione’s arms suddenly dropped from his neck and she turned her head away. It was silly to expect him to say those words back immediately, but that logic didn’t do much to lessen the sudden emptiness in her heart. 

Suddenly, Harry gently pulled her back towards him. “Look at me, Hermione,” He pleaded softly. 

She slowly turned back, regret written all over her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Harry’s finger cut her off. 

“I love you too, Hermione.”

He dropped his finger and leaned forward, capturing her lips once more and pulling her close. His fingers ran through her hair as he poured all of his emotions into the kiss. When Hermione recovered from her shock, she proceeded to pull him even closer and returned the passion. 

They broke apart a long time later out of reluctant necessity. They gasped for air, red in the face. Their foreheads were still touching. Neither could stop smiling, and happy tears were pooling in their eyes. 

“Oh, Harry. This isn’t just the best Christmas ever. This is the best day of my life.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Good night, Hermione.”

Her smile grew even wider than she thought possible. 

“Good night, my love.” 

…

A short time later, Hermione lay in bed, not caring that she was still wearing the fancy dress. She had blown Harry a kiss as she had departed the common room, and as soon as he couldn’t see her anymore, she had skipped up the steps, internally squealing like a giddy teenager - which in fairness, she was. Her heart was soaring, and sleep was a long time coming for the witch in love. 

Unbeknownst to her, Harry was also laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He was still in his suit and wondering at how lucky he’d been to have met the most amazing person in the world, to have fallen in love with her and be loved by her in return. He was on cloud nine, and sleep was a long time coming for the Boy-In-Love. 

Downstairs, McGonagall dropped her Disillusionment Charm and blew her nose into her handkerchief as tears streamed down her normally stern face. 

_ ‘James. Lily. You would be proud of your son, and of the witch who’s captured his heart. If Albus is right about the power of love, then we’ve already won. I wish you were still with us, but I think you can hear me anyway. Merry Christmas.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is the flower Harry gave Hermione. Appropriately, it’s called a Gentle Hermione.  
> https://www.gardenia.net/storage/app/public/uploads/images/detail/David_Austin_English_Rose_Rosa_Gentle_Hermione_DSC9420Optimized.jpg  
> The dance scene was inspired by the TV show Bones, in which the main characters dance together during a public function and the camera zooms in on them. All you can see is the joy on their faces. Then the camera zooms out and there’s nobody there but them. They had danced the night away without noticing that they had, as they lost themselves in each other.  
> Merry (Late) Christmas! Check out the HMS Harmony disc here: https://discord.gg/2GcXw8R


End file.
